1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crop spraying system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a crop spraying system that employs an articulated spraying assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
The application of insecticides upon agricultural and horticultural crops is an essential part of farming, whether commercial or otherwise. Additionally, fungicides and/or herbicides can also be applied in place of or in addition to the insecticide. In this manner a farmer can prevent insects, fungus and/or weeds from destroying or otherwise damaging crops.
Application of the insecticide, herbicide or fungicide (i.e., treatment fluid) is governed by many practical factors, such as economic concerns. Namely, a farmer does not want to use an insufficient amount of treatment fluid for fear that crop production may be affected by pests. Conversely, the use of too much treatment fluid raises economic concerns in that treatment fluids are typically expensive, both in terms of the cost of the treatment fluid as well as the expense of its application. Additionally, environmental concerns are raised by excessive application of treatment fluid. Namely, excessive amounts of any pesticide can result in harmful effects to the crop, as well as to the humans that may be consuming the crops. Application of treatment fluids is further complicated by the fact that most targeted pests and organisms thrive on the underside surfaces of the leaf and fruit in the protective and shady dense foliage. Conventional spray machines utilize axial or squirrel cage fans to force assisted spray out over a tree or crop""s canopy in the hope of penetrating the natural forming wall of leaves, known as leaf shingling. Such spraying is done in the hope of reaching through to the plant""s structure. For obvious reasons, such as leaf shingling and windy conditions, conventional spraying is often ineffective. Consequently, farmers are continually seeking new and more efficient devices for applying treatment fluids to crops.
The background art contains numerous examples of various crop spraying devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,019 to Baek discloses a spraying assembly for horticultural and agricultural applications. The apparatus includes two fan-driven spray units which are adapted to be sprayed upwardly into the foliage canopy so as to displace leaves in an upward and outward direction. The apparatus further includes an additional spray unit which is directed downwardly so as to spray into and partly through the canopy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,962 to Manor et al. discloses equipment for the spraying of plants with a plant treating liquid. The equipment can be mounted upon an agricultural vehicle. Specifically, the vehicle carries a blower for pressurizing air and a main duct which is interconnected to flexible ducts and a container for holding treatment fluid. A series of controls are included for maneuvering the flexible ducts. In operation the equipment issues turbulent pulsating air streams in diverging directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,110 to Parker discloses a dusting apparatus which utilizes conduits on a carriage for the purpose of dry dusting the underside of citrus trees. The carriage includes powered blowers and a bin for containing a supply of insecticide. The conduits are pivotal about rotary joints.
Although each of the above-referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, they also form a common problem. Namely, none of the inventions contemplates the advantageous positioning of an underside crop spraying applicator through angular and vertical position controls.
It is therefore one of the objectives of this invention to provide a crop spraying apparatus which allows for the accurate positioning of a spray applicator.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a spray applicator which does not damage crops as It is applying treatment fluid.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a boom type of crop sprayer which is securable upon a tank towed behind a tractor.
Still yet another object of this invention is to provide a crop spraying device which can be readily adapted to fit upon existing agricultural equipment.
These and other objectives are accomplished by providing an articulated spray assembly which includes a guide rail and a slide to be coupled to the rail. A vertical control piston is secured both to the guide rail and to the slide, with the piston effecting vertical movement of the slide. A boom is pivotally connected to the lower extent of the slide. An angular controlled piston is pivotally interconnected to the slide and the boom for effecting pivotal movement of the boom relative to the slide. Additionally, a plenum is coupled to the boom and is interconnected to a supply of fluid and pressurized air. Nozzles are positioned within the plenum for delivering the fluid and pressurized air in atomized form to the underside of the crop. The vertical and angular controls permit the plenum to be advantageously positioned with respect to the crops.